Comme un couple normal
by Neoxyxia
Summary: Arno et Elise rêvaient pour une fois d'être un couple parmi tant d'autres... /An english translation will come eventually/


**A/N :** **Hello la compagnie ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur AC Unity. J'avais normalement prévu de faire une fiction ArnoxOCxElise mais j'ai perdu tous mes écrits car mon PC m'a lâché il y a quelques jours ( récupérer un PC qui marche m'a demandé presque deux semaines, je ne vous parle pas du bordel ), et bref, j'étais tellement dégoûtée que j'ai abandonné, j'avais écrit trois chapitres -encore brouillons certes- mais me dire que j'dois tout refaire... Non merci. Donc du coup, cette fiction n'aura pas lieu d'être, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Cela mis à part, j'ai eu hier le roman AC Unity en anglais et même si j'me suis acheté le livre en français le jour de sa sortie, me replonger dedans en anglais m'a redonné envie d'écrire sur mon couple AC favori *3* . J'y ai réfléchi pas mal de temps, et je crois qu'en fait Arno est devenu mon Assassin préféré ( désolée Edward T^T ), j'le trouve vraiment trop kiffant comme mec ! Et Elise... Pas la peine de m'étaler, c'est mon perso' préféré de toute la saga tout court ( même si je persiste à dire que dans le jeu, elle ne ressemble à rien, une dirait une enfant qui coure dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, elle est largement mieux dans le roman ! ) . Bref, bonne lectuuuuuure ! :'3  
Disclaimer :** **_Je ne possède pas Assassin's Creed Unity, sinon j'aurai fait une _ ending, pour une fois. :3_**

* * *

Il y a des choses dans la vie que nous sommes obligés de faire, même si cela nous déplaît. Comme par exemple jouer à la poupée alors que nous préfèrerions nous battre contre des garçons avec des épées en bois, ou encore suivre des règles. Même si nous nous battons pour la Liberté, il faut bien admettre que nous ne serions jamais totalement libres. Autrement, tous les crimes commis seraient justifiés. Sinon, le meurtre du père de la jeune Elise aurait été accepté sans problème, et ç'aurait été une histoire comme une autre. Pendant une courte période, elle avait tourné le dos à tout le monde, en particulier Arno Dorian, son amant. En même temps, à se retrouver tâché de sang à côté du cadavre de François de la Serre, il fallait avouer qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans le meurtre du malheureux Templier. Même si Arno semblait tout aussi choqué qu'elle, elle avait réussi pour une très courte période, à le déteste. Voire même le haïr. Mais quand ils se sont revus, au Café Théâtre et qu'il lui a dit qu'il était toujours l'enfant qui aidait la jeune femme à voler des pommes... Elle se souvint de cet enfant. Cet enfant dont elle était tombée éperdumment amoureuse. Après tout, elle connaissait très bien Arno. Et il n'était pas comme ça. Il tuait des gens certes, mais malgré le fait que ce soit un Assassin — et donc en théorie son ennemi, car elle était Templière — il restait différent des autres. Il ne tue pas pas plaisir. Il tue pour éviter d'être le premier à mourir dans la bataille. Elle sortit discrètement et descendit dans les escaliers pour atteindre les jardins. Vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit traînant sur le sol, elle sortit pieds nus à l'extérieur. Même si elle était dorénavant orpheline et que sa vie n'avait sincèrement rien du conte de fée auquel elle était promise en tant que noble, elle essayait de vivre dans le château de Versailles du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en continuant à traquer l'assassin de son père. Les majordomes et autres femmes de chambre, etc... vivaient toujours dans l'immense établissement, mais cependant, Arno n'y vivait plus depuis les récents événements. Il y a passait quelques fois, y dormait que très rarement et dire qu'il ne manquait pas à la Templière serait un mensonge. Mais elle devait faire avec. Depuis qu'Arno avait découvert qu'il était supposé être l'ennemi de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout. Elise se retrouva dans l'immense jardin à la française et se balada. Le vent qui lui soufflait en plein visage lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle marchait silencieusement, lanterne à la main, en regardant les étoiles. Le ciel était vraiment étoilé ce soir, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi illuminé. Elle repensa au jour où son père est mort. C'était une soirée comme celle-ci. Ce soir-là, elle avait fait une sorte de mini cache-cache avec Arno mais s'en était rapidement lassée et elle l'avait donc surpris dans une salle en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue, sentiment qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas. C'était le beau temps, où ils se cachaient pour rester ensemble, car après tout, Arno avait certes été adopté par la famille d'Elise, il n'avait pas du tout le même statut qu'elle, et il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devront se dire adieu car Elise serait promise à un autre homme du même rang qu'elle. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'elle ne se marierait jamais vu qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille. La rousse s'assit sur le rebord de l'une des fontaines du jardin, et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et les encercla e ses bras frêles et contempla l'eau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas plu ? Il n'avait pas fait beau ces derniers jours, mais il n'avait jamais plu. L'eau de la fontaine était agréable à regarder lorsque l'on regardait les gouttes de pluie tomber dedans. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur sa hanche. Elle fut surprise et tomba à l'eau. C'était Arno. Il semblait presque choqué d'avoir fait tomber la jeune femme à l'eau, car ce n'était pas son intention.

\- Wow, ils sont passés où tes talents de Maître Templier ?, demanda-t-il, en aidant la jeune femme à sortir de la fontaine.

Elise secoua ses cheveux, puis les remit correctement. Sa chemise de nuit était toute trempée. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, elle aurait pu prédire que quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle se sentait déstabilisée. Elle agrippa le bras d'Arno et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Hé, c'était pour quoi ça ?!

\- Vengeance, répondit-elle en s'éloignant sans lâcher la main d'Arno.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Tu viens ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, en faisant montrer le jardin d'un signe de la main.

Ils se tinrent la main et sans aucun bruit, ils marchèrent tranquillement sans le jardin. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient pas Elise de la Serre et Arno Dorian, Templière et Assassin destinés à s'entre tuer, mais ils étaient seulement Elise et Arno, deux amants qui voulaient passer plus de temps ensemble. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et c'est tout ce qui importait.

\- Dis, tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as tué quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

Arno parut surpris.

\- Hé, on marche tranquillement, tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ?, répondit-il, ironiquement.

\- Je suis sérieuse Arno.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il leva la tête au ciel et réfléchit. La première est toujours quelque chose qui marque ; la première fois qu'on parle, qu'on apprend, qu'on rigole... Et évidemment, tuer quelqu'un était quelque chose qui marquait beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Arno se souvenait parfaitement du visage de chaque homme qu'il avait tué. Et c'était assez traumatisant d'ailleurs.

\- J'avais peur, tous mes membres tremblaient, finit-il par avouer.

Il se souvenait encore de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. L'angoisse, l'inquiétude, le désespoir, la colère... Tant de sentiments entremêlés qu'il avait ressenti l'espace de quelques fragments de secondes. Remarquant qu'il semblait perturbé, elle en profita pour serrer sa main plus fort.

\- Toi au moins tu t'en souviens. Moi j'en suis incapable. C'est quelque chose qui est censé me marquer pourtant. Je ne comprends pas, admit la Templière.

Arno stoppa sa marche, ce qui stoppa Elise dans son élan.

\- Personnellement, en ce qui me concerne, je préférerai ne pas m'en souvenir, ces visages me hantent, murmura-t-il.

Elise le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se mit face à lui et mit délicatement l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille puis caressa son visage.

\- Mais au moins, tu as de la fierté.

Puis ils reprirent leur marche calmement.

\- Viens, on va rentrer, je dois me changer, conseilla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le château.

( x )

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, Elise avait attaché ses cheveux, ce qui semblait étrange aux yeux d'Arno qui n'était pas habitué à la voir comme ça. Elle avait troqué sa longue chemise de nuit rose pâle pour une autre qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas des genoux, bleu marine. En tant normale, elle ne la mettait pas car elle la jugeait trop courte, mais comme c'était Arno qui était avec elle, ça ne la gênait pas. De son côté, Arno avait retiré sa veste d'Assassin et se retrouvait vêtu de la tenue qu'il avait l'habitude de porter au château. Le voir vêtu de cette sorte la fit sourire, ça lui faisait repenser à tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ici, au château de Versailles. Elle rejoignit Arno dans le lit et se plaça sur le côté, tête reposée sur son avant-bras droit et regarda Arno. Silence. Et là, Arno se mit à pouffer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Elise, stupéfaite.

\- Non rien, c'est juste la façon dont tu t'es placée sur le lit et le regard bizarre que tu me lances, répondit-il.

Elise leva son visage et s'assoit en tailleur.

\- Bizarre ?!

Son visage n'avait rien de bizarre en soi, c'est juste qu'il était mignon. Encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Elle lui avait lancé un regard qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille toute sage, chose qu'elle n'était absolument pas. Constatant qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, elle se leva du lit.

\- Hé si tu veux, je vais dormir autre part hein, fit-elle, probablement vexée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, il attrapa son poignet et la fit rasseoir sur le matelas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Elise était trop petite pour le lit, elle ne touchait pas le sol lorsqu'elle était assise dessus. Il prit le visage d'Elise entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle soupira.

\- Quoi encore ?!, s'exclama-t-elle.

Voilà. C'était elle. C'était la Elise qu'il aimait. Celle qui se vexait pour rien, celle qui riait pour rien aussi, celle qui était maladroite au point d'en oublier ses devoirs, celle qui détournait le regard lorsqu'elle était gênée... C'était elle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Celle qui avait fait battre son cœur. Il sourit en retirant ses mains de son visage pour qu'elle puisse s'installer de nouveau sur le lit.

\- Non, rien, finit-il par dire.

Peu convaincue par sa réponse, elle soupira de nouveau et glissa sous la couverture.

\- Vraiment, je suis sérieux, fit-il.

Elise, comme seule réponse, fit un léger "hmm" d'approbation. Arno se glissa aussi sous la couette et regarda Elise. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais elle savait très bien qu'Arno la regardait. Sans daigner ouvrir ses paupières, elle lui fit remarquer :

\- Arno, je sais que je suis jolie, mais quand même, tu pourrais être plus discret.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Y'a juste un truc sur ton visage qui me gêne.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, Arno avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela avait surpris Elise, mais elle aimait ça. Elle aimait lorsqu'Arno la surprenait de cette façon. Elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. En une fraction de seconde, leur baiser amoureux s'est transformé en baiser fougueux. Il se plaça sur elle et glissa ses mains en-dessous de son dos, allongé contre le matelas. Prise d'un élan soudain qu'elle découvrait en même temps que l'Assassin, elle l'embrassa sur la nuque et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Il essaya de la porter pour l'asseoir et pour la serrer encore mieux contre lui... mais il tomba aussitôt sur le matelas, le visage d'Elise collé contre sa nuque.

\- Wow, t'es lourde !, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle tourna son visage, sans pour autant se décoller de lui, et se mit à rire de vive voix. Il la regarda rire, puis se mit sur ses coudes pour mieux la regarder, et en la voyant rire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Une fois calmée, il cala son front sur le sien et leur nez se touchèrent. Il put remarquer qu'elle rougissait. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Mais pour une fois, elle ne détournait pas le regard, au contraire, elle regardait le bleu des yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait en souriant, gênée.

\- Je t'aime, fit-elle d'un coup.

Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait. Il se sentit embarassé, mais extrêmement heureux en même temps. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois, mais n'avait jamais répondu directement. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait tout autant qu'il l'aimait elle, mais elle disait que c'était trop embarassant à dire. Afin de lui répondre, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se plaça à côté d'elle, en glissant ses doigts entre les siens et la regardant s'endormir. Demain, ils devaient reprendre leur recherche, et peut-être que demain ils mourront, ils ne savaient pas. Mais au moins aujourd'hui, ou du moins, cette nuit-là, ils pouvaient faire comme chaque couple normal.

* * *

 **La scène de la fin, je riais toute seule comme une imbécile ; j'avais la scène dans mon esprit x) . J'aurai vraiment voulu les voir en tant que "couple normal" juste une fois  
Bref, voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (: **

**Je ne pense pas m'arrêter de sitôt de faire des fics sur Arno & Elise, j'aime tellement ce couple ! :3 Brefouiiiille, j'vais rapidement me mettre sur la trad' anglaise ! ( ooooh, btw, qui est prêt pour _Syndicate_ ? À part que j'ai du mal avec le titre ( je préférais de loin _Victory_ ), j'ai hâââââââââââte ! **


End file.
